


i will wash ur hair at night and dry it off with care

by giovanchis



Category: Given (Anime)
Genre: M/M, plsssss pls, they deserve all the stars and more and moreeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giovanchis/pseuds/giovanchis
Summary: i will see your body bare and still i will live hereMafuyu and Uenoyama have a bonding moment.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	i will wash ur hair at night and dry it off with care

Mafuyu can only take baths. That is something Uenoyama learned early in their relationship. They were having a sleepover at Mafuyu’s place and Mafuyu took too long in the bathroom for someone whose skincare routine was 2 products max. So, Uenoyama asked him about it and Mafuyu answered. “Baths are comforting,” is all he said.

Uenoyama first thought it was something to do with a deep rooted issue in him. Maybe a shower head fell on him as he trying to get it out when he was a kid? Because...who really likes baths more than showers? Especially on an every day basis? Whatever, as long as he took less than 40 minutes, Ue could deal with it.

One week, Mafuyu couldn’t get out of bed though. Mafuyu’s mom called Ue on day 5 of her son’s bedridden state. She stated that this happens sometimes, but she wants Ue to know how to handle it. Then she left for work.

Ue took his boyfriend’s temperature, nothing. He asked the simple questions like “Are you feeling nauseous?” No. “Is there a specific spot that hurts?” No. “Are you hungry?” Yes, but when Ue brought him some soup, he could barely take 5 sips before exhausting himself.

Ue took the initiative and rode his bike to the pharmacy. Once he got there, he realized that he didn’t know what to get. Medicine? Food? Heating pack? Ice pack? Ue stared down the colorful rows of food and candy and decided that maybe he should be the one to get a treat out of this trip.

He ended up spending 60 dollars on food alone.

More than half of it was spent on foods Mafuyu enjoyed. Pocky, Hello Panda, some chewy candy he obsessed over, ramen, and a variety of chips. He figured Mafuyu would have drinks at his place so he only bought one.

When Ue came back to his boyfriend’s apartment, he was gone from his bed. Ue threw the bags of groceries on the bed and began searching for Mafuyu like he was a lost puppy. The search led Ue to the bathroom, the only door with light seeping from the cracks. Ue knocked, expecting a “huh” from Mafuyu. Silence. Okay, weird.

“Mafuyu... are you in there?” Silence.

Now Ue was getting worried. What if he drowned? He barely goes to the beach, he doesn’t have a pool, what if he can’t swim? Ue later had a revelation that the water was 5 inches deep. Before he could think things through, he burst through the door.

Mafuyu was in there alright. He was slumped over slightly, like it hurt to sit upright. He didn’t even turn to look at Ue. Suddenly, realization hit Ue. He was alone in an apartment with his boyfriend who is very much naked in front of him. Although steam surrounded the room, Ue still had a pretty clear view of his boyfriend. It made his cheeks flush suddenly and he was glad that Mafuyu wasn’t looking at him. Wait, why wasn’t Mafuyu looking at him?

“Mafuyu...are you okay?”

“Mhm.”

Ue sat next to the bathtub, “What are you doing?”

“I’m taking a bath,” his voice sounded like he hadn’t used it for days, “I didn’t want you to see me like this,” He reaches for his hair, “The me this past week is disgusting, I don’t want you to deal with it.”

That hurt Ue. He wanted to see Mafuyu in every form. He wasn’t in this relationship for just quiet Mafuyu, or the Mafuyu who was well groomed. He wanted to see all of him, every single part. He wanted to say that, but instead he said, “Well, you kinda need to wash your hair and body to have a bath.”

Ue reached over to grab the small pail floating in the bath and submerged it with water. If Mafuyu had any objections, he wasn’t letting them be known. Ue poured the water onto his boyfriend’s hair and then pushed his hair back. And finally, their eyes met for the first time in a week. Something behind Mafuyu’s eyes glowed.

Ue repeated the motion with the pail three times, then he grabbed the shampoo and lathered it onto his Mafuyu’s hair. Ue dug his fingers to the point of his boyfriend’s scalp and began gently massaging until the knots at the scalp began loosening. Then, he repeated the pail motion. He softly applied the conditioner to the ends of the hair. Then rinsed it out with the pail. They again looked in each others’ eyes. Ue closed his eyes and gently kissed Mafuyu’s forehead.

Ue grabbed the loofah and began washing Mafuyu’s body. “You know, I can wash my legs if you don’t want to,” Mafuyu said. Ue agreed, he knew that the steam wouldn’t be able to protect his red face this close to Mafuyu. He still enjoyed washing his boyfriend’s upper half.

“Can you help me...can you help me get out?”

Ue grabbed a bathrobe and wrapped it around Mafuyu as he got out. Mafuyu’s exhaustion was still present, he was visibly leaning into Ue, even though Ue didn’t mind. He actually considered carrying Mafuyu bridal style since that would make things easier.

They made their way into Mafuyu’s room and Ue helped Mafuyu change into new clothes. He kissed Mafuyu’s forehead maybe 20 times when that was happening.

Mafuyu collapsed into his bed yet again, but at least this time, he had on clean clothes. Ue was proud. He didn’t need to know why Mafuyu was like this, although he did want to know. He just knew that Mafuyu needed him in those moments.

And that’s all he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> mitski title AGAIN. from i will. 
> 
> mafuyu and ue r such a cute couple idc I DONT CARE something about them....amazing boys.


End file.
